


Senbonzakura - A Thousand Cherry Blossoms

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just going with the flow, M/M, Other, Rating May Change, anyone wanna help me, dont really know what im doing, like seriously help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every few years a Uchiha is born with pink hair, it is rumored that they will be the strongest of their generation.Sakumo* is a 12 year old Uchiha heir born to two of Konoha's strongest ninjas. His dream is to be like any other civilian -- stay home and relax all day. But his parents and everyone else has different plans for him. Paired with the famous Uzumaki-Hyuuga twins and the rest of the Konoha 7 he battles everyday life, crazy parents and the threat of an upcoming war.Join Sakumo and follow his story in Senbonzakura.*Not a reincarnation fic of Hatake Sakumo, I just couldn't find another name. Also help is needed and much appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first fan fic here, so you gotta show me some love. If anyone wants to help me edit or be a co-author hook me up and ill share the plot with you. And to be honest I don't really know where im going with this story, ive been thinking about it for a while but this was a spur of the moment thing so... yeah....
> 
> I will also be using Japanese honorifics and other Japanese words in this so yeah. Ill try to update regularly but I have school and im not so sure about this anyway but ill try my best. Thank you and goodbye.

Sakumo Uchiha was not enjoying his day. First his dad woke him up saying lets go to the store. Why he couldn't do it himself I would never know? Then his mom started bitching at him about the academy again. When will she understand that I don't want to fucking go?! And now his little sister was being annoying. Again.

"Kami you cant do anything without being bothered in this house," this was his fifth attempt at taking a nap, and once again he was interrupted by his mother. "Saku-chan," she called out loudly. "Yes" he yelled back unmoving. "Come downstairs." "Ugh cant this bitch* leave me along for one second." He loved his mom he really did but sometimes she got him so mad that he had to curse her. Getting up he dragged his feet off the bad and down the stairs. As I neared the bottom he saw his mom and dad sitting at the kitchen. "Yes mom" he called taking a seat.

"Your going to the academy tomorrow," she said getting straight to the point.

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No i'm not"

"No your not," she replied.

"See, I told you i'm not going," I say laughing at the fact she thinks she could outsmart me. That hasn't worked since I was like 10.

"Shut up," she snapped "you're going and I don't care what you say." Her eyes threatening me to say something. But i'm a Uchiha I always have something to say. "But why, its my life. If I don't want to go to shinobi why do I have to go?" "Because I said so." 'Ok but why cant i just go to civilian school!' I yelled in my head,

"You need to learn how to protect yourself." My dad said for the first time since I came down. "I already know how to protect myself." I counter his argument. "Yeah well you need to learn more."

"Ok, Ill go but im not going to become a shinobi" At that my mom let out a deep heartfelt laugh clearly amused at the situation, though I dont know why. "Yes, you are" she said right before she walked out the room

"Listen to your mother. Trust me its not worth it-- fighting with her I mean" he said before he too walked out leaving me wondering what i'm going to do with my life"

*** (Ace, Sabo, Luffy)

"Wow, I cant believe you talk to your mother life that. Mines would smack me up" said my friend Chomagi Akimichi daughter to Chouchou and Mitsuki Akimichi while picking at her bento.

"Mines isn't a word baka." replied Shikari son of Shikadai and Meida Nara (A nice civilian woman) as he gazed at the clouds. "But I agree my mom would smack me, but that's not he point. The point is that Saku's parents are on his back about this. I don't get why they have to hound you to be a shinobi."

"Thank you. At least someone agrees with me." I yell "But of course your opinion doesn't matter."

"I get why they want you to be a shinobi. You are the hokages* son after all. Your in constant danger and if you cant protect yourself then your at risk of dying." Cho said.

"That still doesn't give the the right to take my life away." I say looking down. "Stop being so dramatic, they care about you. Plus you just have to push hard and graduate early. And why do you want to be a civilian anyway you come from a long line of heroes-- although thats debatable." Shikari said.

"Our granparents had to fight a war when they were about 15/16, so i'm not gonna let my life go to waste by--"

"You don't think being a civilian is a waste" Shikari cut in

"W-well yes bu-but at least i'll get relax and play video games all day--"

"Your gonna be thirty and still playing video games while all your friends are successful." Again interrupted but by Chomagi.

"Will you guys shut up and let me finish!" He yelled "Ok, so maybe I didn't think this through but still... I don't want to have to hold my friends while they die and experience that pain."

"And you think being a civilian will help solve that problem. Just because you wont be on the front lines doesn't mean you wont feel the grief, your still gonna have to deal with it. You cant escape death whether it be you or someone else dying." Shikari said. "Wow dude no need to go all priest-sama on us now." Cho laughed.

"Bye i'll see you guys later or tomorrow" I yelled at I hopped off the roof.

"Bye" they said in union.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st star-I know he probably shouldn't be cursing at his mom but still we all have those moments  
> 2nd star- He's Sarada and Boruto's child and Sarada is the hokage while Boruto is one of the the most trusted ANBU in Konoha. And Sakumo's hair is pink which is a dominant trait he got from Sakura.
> 
> OMG I WROTE SOOOOOO MUCH. Took me about 2/3 hours but I pushed myself so hard, Also dont be suprised if I never update this again. That was a lot of work  
>  \- Immortal_godess aka Coby


End file.
